What if Lucy had a Dog
by Bunnylover152
Summary: What if Lucy had a dog from before she met Natsu and Happy? What if her dog was a magical breed of dog? Let's find out what happens.


Disclaimer: I, Bunnylover152, do **NOT** own Fairy Tail. I am just a fan writing a fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fairy Tail

"WHAT?! There is only ONE magic shop in this WHOLE town?!" 17-year-old Lucy Heartfilia asked in pure surprise. Lucy was of average height for a girl her age. A bit on the pale sid, but not enough that is unhealthy, just as if she spent a lot of time indoors growing up. She had shoulder length blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had some of her hair in a side ponytail. She was wearing a white close with blue lining, a blue skirt, knee-high boots, and a brown belt. On the right side of her belt was a whip. And on the left was a key ring that held 6 keys, 3 gold and 3 silver, these were her beloved celestial gate keys. Lucy is a celestial wizard, she is able to summon celestial spirits from the spirit world using those very keys. Lucy was taught her magic by her mother.

Lucy was currently in the only magic shop in the port town of Hargeon.

"I'm afraid so. You see young lady, many of the people here aren't wizards and with this being a fishing town don't have many wizards. Why I say, there is only a small percentage of people here in town that actually use magic. I most only sell to wizards that are passing through," said the old man, who owned the store.

It was easy to see Lucy was a bit disappointed. "Ah man. And I came all this way," she said with a sigh.

"Now don't get too down. We have some nice things that a lot of young wizards like." As the old man said this he grabbed something from behind the counter.

It was a small box with a dial. He then said, "We have a magic boo that can change the color of your clothes."

He then demonstrates by turning his own clothing from purple to green. But Lucy wasn't interested.

"No thanks, I already have one. What I'm really looking for are gate keys."

The owner looks at her for a moment before saying "Gate keys, huh. That is a rare request, but I do have one in stock. But, I'm afraid it's not all that strong." He then shows her a silver key and Lucy recognizes it intently as the key of the little doggy, Nickola.

"The Little Doggy. While not the best for combat, it is the ideal spirit to be a companion. How much?" Lucy asks, secretly wanting it for a good friend of hers.

"Well, normally, I have it at 20,000 jewel because gate keys are rare and wizards that actually collect them are even more rare." He says taking Lucy by surprise because of the price.

"But, you seem a lot more informed about this key then me and you seem like such a nice young lady I'll sell it to you for 15,000 jewel and include the color changing magic box for free," he continues, taking Lucy by even more surprise.

"Thank you, sir. That is very kind of you." Lucy then pays for the key and leaves thanking the owner once more.

* * *

Outside the store, we see a large black and white dog, with yellowish-gold coloring on the tips of its ears and tail, rest by the door as if it was whaling for someone to come out. And it was.

As soon as it heard the door to the store open it looked to see who it was. And that was Lucy.

"Thank you again, sir."

The dog then gets up and quickly goes over to Lucy and greets her.

*Bark* *Bark*

Lucy pets the dog and says, "Hey there Duke. Where you a good boy while I was in there?"

*Bark*

Lucy smiles at this and says, "Come on boy let's go get something to eat."

And with that Lucy and the dog, now known as Duke, walk away together.

In case any of you are wondering, Duke is Lucy's dog. They have been together since Lucy was small and Duke was a puppy. Lucy found Duke all by himself in the forest that surrounded her family's house 5 years ago, after her father forgot her birthday for the second year in a row. Duke was hungry, scared, and all alone. And Lucy knew what it was like to be alone. So she brought Duke home and nurses him back to health. And Lucy and Duke have been together ever since.

* * *

As Lucy and Duke were walking through town trying to find a place to eat, they heard some girls screaming excitedly about Salamander being in town. Lucy had heard about the Salamander and heard that he had some amazing fire magic. So, she and Duke went over to check it out.

After pushing their way through the crowd Lucy and Duke saw a man of average height with purple hair and a purple cloak.

Duke immediately didn't like something about this guy and started to growl. But then noticed Lucy was acting strange.

Lucy was starting at the man and felt something inside her that she could not explain.

Just then, a boy, about the same age as Lucy, with pink hair, a red jacket, and a white scaly scarf pushed his way through the crowd shouting "Igneel! Ingnel! It's me!"

That is until he noticed that Salamander was not who he was looking for and said, "Who are you?" Causing all the girls in the crowd except for Lucy, who snapped out of whatever was happening to her, to pounce on him and beat him to a pulp.

That is until Salamander calls them off by saying "Now now girls. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." And the girls start to fown all over him again.

Salamander then walks up to the boy and gives him an autograph but the boy simply says, "I don't want it", and starts to walk away only for the girls to pounce on him a second time. This guy clearly doesn't understand girls.

Salamander then says he has to leave but he's throwing a party on his boat and all the girls are invited.

After the crowd disperses, Lucy and Duke walk over to the boy to see if he's still alive. And Duke checks by licking his face.

The boy then sits up and says, "Man what was that about?"

Before Lucy can say anything, a small blue cat then comes walks up to the boy not noticing Lucy, or Duke, and says "I guess it was him after all."

Curious, Duke walks up to the cat and begins to sniff it causing the cat to scream "DOG!" and hide behind the boy.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle and say, "Don't worry Duke is perfectly harmless unless you make him mad. But I don't think you have anything to worry about, little guy. Duke's always been very friendly with cats." She then looks at the boy and says, "And to answer your question, that guy likes the attention. Why don't we go talk about it over some lunch? Duke and I were on our way to get something to eat anyways."

The boy and the cat agree immediately after she says "lunch".

* * *

Now in a restaurant, all four of them were eating lunch. Lucy having a salad, Duke eating a juicy steak, the boy, having a bunch of different food, and the cat having a bunch of different fish.

"So your names are Natsu and Happy. My name's Lucy. And this is Duke," Lucy introduces herself and Duke before saying, "So as I was saying before, that guy back there was using charm magic, a type of magic that was declared illegal because I hypnotizes people into admiring the person using it to the extent that they would do literally anything the person asks. I may not look it, but I'm a mage, too. So is Duke. He is a special magical breed of dog."

Duke then barks in agreement and Lucy continues.

"We haven't joined a guild or anything yet, but that's because there is this super amazing guild we have been wanting to join. But we don't really know how to join a guild, that's the only problem."

Happy stops eating for a moment and says "Aye."

"So you guys looking for someone? I heard you calling someone's name earlier."

Happy then says, "Aye! We're looking for Igneel. We heard a rumor that a salamander was in town. But it wasn't him, just some guy."

Then Natsu says, "Yeah, I bet that guy can't even breathe fire like a real dragon."

This statement confused Lucy. "So, I'm confused. Does your friend look like a dragon?"

Happy then says, "No, he doesn't just look like a dragon. He is a dragon."

It took both Lucy _and_ Duke to process this before Lucy screams at them saying, "WHY WOULD I DRAGON BE IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOWN?!"

Natsu and happy were about to respond but could not think of anything to say.

"YOU'RE JUST NOW REALIZING THIS?!"

Lucy then puts some money down on the table and gets up with Duke following her.

"Well Duke and I are going to get going. See ya guys around." And with that Lucy and Duke walk away.

* * *

Lucy is now sitting on a bench in the park, reading a magazine, with Duke lying on the ground, chewing on a bone.

"Hey listen to this Duke, a Fairy Tai wizard destroyed several buildings on his last job, last week. You have to admit, as destructive as they are, the Fairy Tail wizards are the coolest."

Lucy turns the page and sees the centerfold, show Fairy Tail's one and only Mirajane.

"Oh, Fairy Tail is just the best. I wonder how someone goes about joining."

Just then, as if on cue…

"So, you want to join Fairy Tail? Well I can help with that."

Coming out of a bush is none other than Salamander. Lucy immediately get up as well as Duke, who starts growling at him, still anger that the man for trying to us a charm spell on Lucy.

Lucy glares at the man and says "Get lost. Whatever you want or have to say, save it. I know about the charm spell so it's not going to work."

Salamander then says "Well, I couldn't help but overhearing that you want to join Fairy Tail. Well, I just so happen to be Fairy Tail's own Salamander. And if you want, I can put in a good word to the master for you. That is if you come to my party tonight and agree to keep quiet about the charm spell."

Lucy knew he was trying to pseudo charm her, but it wasn't working. However, she and Duke have been wanting to join Fairy Tail for a very long time now, and she didn't know how to go about joining. So, she reluctantly agreed with a sigh.

"Fine, I'll come to your party. But, only if Duke can come, too."

Salamander then looked confused, "Duke?"

Lucy then gestured to the large dog standing next to her, still growling at the man.

Salamander looked unsure but agreed anyway.

* * *

Later that night, Lucy and Duke were on Salamander's boat. Lucy was wearing a simple red dress, and Duke was even wearing a fancy gold colored collar, like what you would find on a suit, and light blue bow tie.

"So your names Lucy. That's a lovely name. And your dog seems very well trained."

Lucy trying to seem interested, even though she wasn't, said "Thank you. I trained him myself, since five years ago. The two of us have been together ever since."

Salamander then pours two drinks and offers one to Lucy. She is about to drink when she senses something.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucy asked Salamander. "Why are you trying to put me to sleep?" And with that, she throws the drink with a sleeping potion aside.

Salamander smirks and says, "I had a feeling you were going to be trouble."

He then stands up and says, "Get her boys!"

Then, out of nowhere, a bunch guys come out and grab Lucy, and one grabs Duke by the collar.

Salamander then says, "Now you two, just sit tight and we'll reach Basco. I'm sure you _both_ will fetch a nice price."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! USING MAGIC TO LIE AND TRICK PEOPLE! YOU'RE THE WORST KIND OF WIZARD!" Lucy screams in anger.

Salamander then grabs her keys and throws them overboard. "You won't be needing those where you're going."

Duke, knowing just how much those keys mean to Lucy, then bites the guy holding and jumps overboard himself to get them back.

"DUKE!" Lucy screams with worry for her friend.

Salamander then laughs and says, "Well, looks like you're all alone. No one is going to save you now."

As if on cue, Natsu comes crashing through the ceiling, how he wasn't hurt was a mystery to everyone else in the room.

Lucy yells in relief, "Natsu!"

But before anyone else can say something Natsu collapses to the floor, sick to his stomach.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Before anyone can say or do anything, a tail wraps itself around Lucy's waist and lifts her up into the air.

The tail belonged to none other than Happy.

"Happy? What are you doing? What about Natsu?"

"I can carry 2 people at once. Besides, Natsu will be fine. There's something we didn't tell you earlier Lucy. Natsu and I are wizards, too."

Lucy and Happy get out of the boat and above the water. But, before they can do anything else, Happy's magic gives out and they fall into the water.

When Lucy make contact with the water, Duke swims over to her with her keys in his mouth.

Lucy is relieved to know that her keys, but especially Duke, are ok.

Lucy pets Duke and says "Thanks Duke. But, please don't go doing something like that again. I don't know what I would do without you."

And with that, Lucy grabs onto Duke and summons her most powerful spirit.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

And with that, a blue haired spirit, resembling a mermaid with a blue tail, holding and urn appears out of the water. This was the spirit of the Water Bearer constellation. The Zodiac spirit, Aquarius.

Aquarius looks around and sees Lucy and Duke in the water.

And Happy yells in excitement "FISH!"

"Lucy what in the world are you and Duke doing floating in the middle of the OCEAN?!" Aquarius asks screaming the last world.

_**(A/N: I thought it would be funny. They did the same thing on the Disney show "Raven's Home" which I might point out that I do **__**NOT**_ _**own or have any legal connection to what's so ever. Ok back to the story.)**_

"Long story short, I need you to pull that boat over there back to shore. But please try to be careful. I have a friend on the ship that I think might be prone to motion sickness."

Aquarius looked at the boat and asks "Damage limit?"

"No one dead and no flooding the town."

"Got it."

And with that Aquarius raises her urn and sends a small tidal wave at the ship, sending it back to shore.

* * *

As soon as the boat stops move moving, Natsu felt 100% better.

"The rocking stopped."

He then looks at Salamander and glares at the man.

"You! You say you're in Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu asks as he gets up.

Salamander looks at him and says "That's right, what are you going to do about?"

"Let me get a good look at your face."

This confused Salamander. That is, until Natsu took his jacket off revealing a red tattoo like mark and continued talking.

"BECAUSE MY NAMES NATSU OF FAIRY TAIL. AND I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE!"

One of the men recognized Natsu as a real Fairy Tail wizard and says, "Bora! I recognize this guy. Pink hair, white scaly scarf, red mark on his shoulder. This guy's the real deal boss. The real Salamander."

Salamander, now named Bora, glares at the man and says "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU IDIOT!"

Happy, Lucy, and Duke are all standing, or sitting in Dukes case, off to the side when Happy says, "Bora the Protagonist. He was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild 2 years ago."

Bora then send a wave of fire at Natsu. Lucy and Duke worry for their new friend, but happy reassures them saying, "Don't worry. Fire doesn't effect Natsu."

As he said this a slurping sound is heard. The fire then looks as if something is swallowing it. And the fire reveals that Natsu was the one eating the fire. Much to everyone's surprise, expestally Bora's.

"Gross! Are you sure you're a fire wizard? These are the worst flames I've ever tasted."

As Natsu said this he finished eating the flames and said, "Ah, now I got a fire in my belly."

Natsu then glares at Bora and says, "Listen up! I don't care if you're a good guy or bad guy. but, if you use Fairy Tail's name for your own selfish purposes IS AN ENEMY OF FAIRY TAIL!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

And with that Natsu sent a powerful stream of fire at Bora, sending him flying into a bell tower, destroying it.

Hearing the commotion, the military comes to see what's going on.

When Natsu sees this he grabs Lucy's hand and runs off, dragging her behind him, wit Duke and Happu following close behind.

"What do you think your doing?!"

Nastu looks back at her and says, "You said you guys wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?"

Now understanding that he was taking them to Fairy Tail, Lucy smiles and says "Yeah!"

And with that, all four of them run to Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**And that's it for this chapter. **_

_**In case any of you are wondering, the breed of dog Duke is, is an Akita. And I decided to make Aquarius a little nicer to Lucy. Don't get me wrong, Aquarius is still going to be mean to other people, especially the girls, like she is in the anime. But I thought it would be better this way.**_


End file.
